Ghost Part 1: Revelation
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Lovers Jason and Samantha are attacked on returning to their apartment. When Jason dies, he becomes caught between the real world and the next. Sam is in danger and Jason cannot leave her. A medium, Jason's old friend, Seto, helps him to get in touch with Sam to warn her. DISCONTINUED
1. Here Right Now

**There will be two parts! Part 1 will be called Revelation, with Part 2 being called Return. The story is largely based on Ghost the Musical. The titles of each chapter correspond with the song in the musical the scene relates to. Jason refers to MinecraftUniverse, Adam refers to SkydoesMinecraft, Jim/Seto refers to Setosorcerer, Ty refers to Deadlox, Mitch refers to BajanCanadian, Ian refers to Ssundee, Jerome refers to ASFJerome, and Quentin refers to HuskyMudKipz. I hope you like the first chapter out of many!**

Jason POV

I helped carry in the last of the cardboard boxes. I set the box on the floor. It was heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle. Wiping my hands off on my dark washed jeans, I joyfully looked around the giant room that I would call my home. The walls were made of half dark brown brick half grey stone, with a lighter brown wooden flooring. A bucket of creme colored paint sat at my feet. Glancing down at the bucket, I picked it up and walked over to where a girl stood, painting a stone wall. Long brown hair with golden streaks flew down her back, and the gleam of her mint green eyes caught mine. She wore a white tank top, and skinny dark washed blue jeans, similar outfit to mine. The girl spun around so I could notice the beauty of her pale complexion.

"Jason," she smiled. The girl placed her paintbrush into the bucket I brought over, stood back up, and ran into my embrace.

"Hey Sam," I replied. Once she looked back up at me from putting her face into my shirt, I kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so glad we're moving in together."

"I know. Me too." Sam glanced down at the diamond ring around the fourth finger on her right hand. She quickly backed up and resumed painting, "Finished bringing up the boxes?"

"Yeah. My computer is the only thing left."

"That's good. Is Adam coming over?"

"I think so. He told me that he wanted to see the new place."

Sam grinned, "He's a good guy."

"I know." I kissed her on the cheek once more before hearing a knock at the door.

"That must be him." Sam sighed and placed down her paintbrush again, "I'm gonna wash up."

"Okay. I'll get the door." I jogged over to the front door and opened it to see Adam Dahlenberg, my best friend in a grey suit and black tie.

"Jason Parks!" Adam cried out, giving me a pat on the back. I returned it.

"Getting fancy, Mister Dahlenberg?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Adam replied, letting himself into my home, "It looks nice."

"Your suit does look nice," I commented.

"No… the apartment."

"Oh… it's our first day though," I told him.

Adam glanced at one of the walls and saw the work Sam had done.

"Is Sam here?" he questioned, "Cause you wouldn't have been able to do that yourself."

"Shut up," I laughed.

Sam came out of the restroom with a small towel in her hands, "Hi Adam!"

"Hey. I like the place."

"Thanks. But… it's our first day…"

"That's what I said!" I joked. Adam and Sam laughed along.

Adam turned to me, "Ready for the Youtube get-together next week?"

"Of course! Seeing Mitch and Ian again!" I sighed before saying the next sentence, "Especially after what happened last month…"

"May their souls rest in peace." Adam looked down the ground, "Jerome and Quentin were good men. Why'd they have to go and get themselves killed?"

"Adam! Don't say it like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine… But I hope they're doing good… whoever knows where…"

"I'm sure they are."

"Do you know what happened to Ty?"

Adam shook his head, "Nope."

"Jim?"

He shook his head again and continued, "I should get going."

"You just arrived."

"But… I've got some… work to do."

"Then I'll see you around."

"Jason…" Adam leaned towards me to whisper in my ear, "Congratulations."

I smirked and opened the door for Adam to exit. Sam came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head and eyes to focus on her.

"Wanna get working?" she asked.

Smiling, I turned to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Jason," she sarcastically bit her lip, her head down but her eyes up at me, "Tonight."

"Okay. Tonight."

**This was a bit short... but that's because it's the beginning of the beginning. And you won't expect what happens... unless you've seen of the movie/musical. Then you'll probably know... I'll be quiet now.**


	2. Are You A Believer?

**Right now, I'm skipping ahead a few scenes in the musical. I find that this scene fits in this chapter as opposed to the one I thought earlier. Something similar to this will come later in the story. As for the second POV, it doesn't match the storyline of the musical at all, but I thought I could be a good filler before the drama.**

_A week later_

Jason POV

As I stepped into the air-conditioned room of the Youtuber reunion, I felt a sudden change of atmosphere. I knew not all my friends would be with me that day. Jerome was gone, Quentin was gone, Ty was gone, and so was Jim. Adam, Mitch, Ian, and I were it. That was it. Of course we had Dan and Dakota, former Team Crafted members, but they dropped out long ago. And we still had our fantastic artists, Deceptibonk, WeedLion, and Blue Monkey. But those people wouldn't change the hatred I had for whoever killed my friends.

Oh yeah… I knew they were murdered… it was no accident that one night while out on the town, two famous Youtubers were hit by an incoming subway train. No way that was an accident. Recently, I had talked to Adam about it, but he said to take the pain as it came, so I listened to him. Adam and I were best friends, and I trusted him with my life. Eventually, that trust would all change.

Let me not get too far ahead of myself, shall I?

The story returns to the Youtuber reunion. All of us wore black, representing the mourning for Jerome and Quentin. I spotted some other Youtubers huddled in a semi circle and hurried over to meet them.

"Hey," I announced. Mitch spun around to face me while Adam had his attention stuck to something else. Ian was nowhere to be seen. I slightly tilted my head, not satisfied with only Mitch.

"Hi," he replied.

"Is something going on?" I questioned, peeking over Adam's head to catch the spectacle.

"Yeah… Jim's here."

"Huh?" My eyebrows slid into an awkward position. Confused, I pushed my way through Mitch and Ian to get to the front of the crowd. The first thing I caught was a table with a heavy purple silk cloth over it. A crystal ball sat on top of the table. At the chair closest to the crystal of that table sat the one and only Jim in a fancy purple hat and robe. At the other end sat Ian.

"Remember, my friend, my name is not Jim… it is the great Setosorcerer!" Seto begun, "I can not only tell the future, but communicate with spirits past the grave."

"Cool!" Ian responded.

Seto continued and closed his eyes, touching Ian's hands, "So… we are looking for a… Jacob…. no… Jensen… no… Jerome!"

"Yeah!" Ian seemed surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"And who else….? Let's see…" Seto placed one of his hands away from Ian and onto the crystal ball, "This is harder… contacting _two_ spirits…The pain… the effort…"

"I can give you more money!" Ian told Seto.

"How much you got?"

"Fifteen."

I spoke up, "Oh yeah, way to go, milk him for every penny!"

"What was that?" Seto questioned.

Stepped forward, my eyes caught onto Seto's, "I'll give you twenty for you to tell my future."

The sorcerer smirked and motioned for me to come to the table. Ian reluctantly stood and let me take his chair.

Seto forced my hands in his and quickly closed his eyes, "You have lost many in your endeavors," he told me, "Including few of your best friends. But… that will all change… you'll lose one of the only things you love. And I mean _love_." Seto came closer and whispered in my ear, "Your lover."

My eyes widened in fear as I stood from my chair, "Oh my God." I stared down at the familiar face I once called a friend.

"I think I feel something coming through y'all. It's getting closer… its getting closer. I've heard Jerome!"

Fearing my life on the line, I backed up until I hit Mitch.

"Dude… what's wrong?" Mitch queried, concerned.

"Nothing…" I took a deep breath and ran out of the reunion.

Seto called out so loud I could hear it from the parking lot, "Jesus!"

Ian responded with, "I believe!"

_Two months later_

Adam POV

I slouched back in my chair, pressing the upload button on my computer. Putting videos up on Youtube was hard work, and sometimes I needed to get stress out. Whenever I went out, wherever I went… there were always people… wanting my autograph… or a picture… or they would ask if I could record with them. You know, my position as the Budder King was exhausting. Even though it wasn't official, I still felt I had to stand up to enemies… be the leader… not all of the time I wanted to do that.

So I turned vain.

All of my pride dropped. My life changed from making millions of dollars from fans to drinking… gambling… I couldn't stand it… And since the deaths of Jerome and Quentin, nothing was the same. Ty had ran, afraid of what would happen if he stayed. Before he left, I attempted to talk to him.

_"You don't have to go!" I called out over the steaming heat and noise of the traffic. It was mid June, and as usual, cars sped down the suburban New York streets._

_"Yes, I do!" Ty replied, practically screaming._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that!"_

_"Well… you know what Adam?! You won't have to make anyone do anything! Not anymore! You think you're the big guy around here!" Ty held in his tears and drew back from the spot he stood in, "Adam… we were friends… I can never trust you anymore…"_

_"Ty! I told you I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry won't cut it. You can't bring back those you lost."_

_And with that, Ty ran off into the distance._

Emotions flooded back into my mind, but I tried to push them out.

"I'm tired," I thought and stood up from my chair, pushing it in as I left the recording room. A knock was heard from the front door. I groaned and opened it. A man who I hadn't seen in months appeared on my doorstep. His long brown hair was parted to one side, a long dark trench coat covering his clothes.

"Ty?" I whispered.

"You called me," the man replied, "And I forgive you."

"Really?"

Ty nodded and entered my apartment unit, "Why do you want me?" Surprised, I immediately shut the door, turning to face my former friend.

"I've heard you've gone into another trade."

"Such as?"

I paused before answering, "Theft."

"So?"

"I need ten thousand."

"Why?"

"It's my business god dammit," I growled.

"By when?"

I glanced towards the floor, sighing. "The end of the week."

"But that's six days!" Ty gaped open his mouth, slightly backing up from me, "I can't do that."

"I know how you can get the money."

Ty slanted his head, "How?"

"Remember Jason?"

"Yeah…"

"He's made money off of his music. And tonight he's going on a date with his fiancé. I want you to steal his wallet. It should have around a thousand and a number for his bank account."

"Adam, how do you know this?"

"I just do. Trust me."

Ty sighed, "I suppose."

"And I swear I will not tell a soul about this. You will too."

"Okay. Sure."

"Have the money and account number to me by tomorrow. I'll give you a hundred."

"No money."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ty sighed and exited, shaking his head on the way out. He closed the door behind him.


	3. Jason's Death

**These chapters have been shorter than what I usually write, but they've got a bunch of dramatic moments. And now it gets good. You'll see.**

Jason POV

I grabbed my sweater and slipped on tennis shoes. Sam did the same. She took her purse and I opened the door. Sam smiled and walked out. I locked it behind her.

"Ready for a movie date?" I questioned.

"You know it!" she responded.

I pulled the handle of the outside gate when I realized something. Maybe Seto was right. Maybe I would lose Sam… of course I didn't want to think about it… but it felt so real…

"Seto is not a real fortune teller," I reminded myself, "He's not real."

"Which movie?" Sam asked, which made my snap out of my thoughts.

"Uh… you choose," I hesitantly replied, quickly closing the gate to the apartment.

Sam noticed I looked a bit down, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and continued walking, "Want me to drive…?"

She interrupted, "Let's walk. It's a nice night."

I sighed and smiled, "Okay."

_Three hours later_

Sam inhaled, smiled, and held tightly onto my hand. The streets were dark and empty, like nowhere had crossed paths on it for hours. Well, not since Sam and I left. I heard a few cars zoom past on the busy street nearby, but the road we walked on was abandoned.

I felt eyes staring me down, causing my to change my expression. Spinning around, I found the outline of a dark figure in a trench coat. He dared not to move closer to me, but kept his ghostly eyes hidden.

"Hey, you!" I called out to the stranger, "What are you doing?"

He smirked behind his hoodie and turned to me. "Yeah, I'm talking to you." The stranger walked closer. I noticed a smirk appear on his concealed face.

"Jason, oh my god!" Sam whispered to me, holding onto my jacket.

"Just let me handle this." I reassured her, pushing her behind my back.

"Your wallet." The stranger held out the palm of his hand.

"Give it to him!" Sam shouted.

"Alright, alright. Look, you take my money. You just leave my wallet, okay?" My hand shook as I took bills from my wallet and slowly handed them to him, but he didn't seem to be interested.

"I said, your god damn wallet!" The stranger suddenly pulled out a small gun. I cringed back, Sam still holding on.

"No I need the wallet!" I yelled, my hand clenched onto Sam's.

"I'll kill you. Give it to me, man!" He pointed the gun straight to my chest, ready to pull the trigger.

"Sam, get out of here! Get out of here Sam!" I told Sam, pushing her away from the incident.

"I'll shoot you man!" He pointed the gun straight to my chest, ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Sam screamed as a incomprehensible pain collided with my heart. A bullet.

The area turned pitch white for a moment, instantly leaping me back to Sam and a body lying on the pavement. It wasn't just any body. It was mine. A few seconds ago, I felt the most indescribable pain. I knew it was my body. My current fears all faded away when I saw the pain on my love's face.

"Oh god Jason!" Sam cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Help me, help me! He's been shot! Oh god Jason! Hold on baby! We're gonna be okay!"

"Sam?" I demanded, standing feet away from her and gradually walking closer.

"Call an ambulance please!" Sam shrieked into the air. Pedestrians finally jumped out of their homes and run over to help my lover onto her feet, but she refused the offers.

"Sam, you alright?" I questioned, calm.

"Somebody! Oh god Jason! Stay with me Jason! Is he breathing?! Breathe! Come on Jason breath!" Sam bawled, her hands gripped onto my shirt.

"Sam?" My breath slowed down, and I glanced down at myself. My skin had turned pale white and whenever I screamed, no one could hear me. I was a ghost.

Sam maintained her position next to my body as an ambulance pulled up to the scene of the accident. "Breathe Jason! Oh god, I'm losing you! Don't you leave me Jason! Don't leave me!"

A white light appeared yet again, wanting me to enter, but I chose to step away. "What is that?" My attention focused back to Sam, "Sam, no! Don't leave me Sam! Please?!" I watched as my body was pulled into an ambulance with Sam inside, holding onto my hand.

Seto was right. I lost my love. But in the process I lost my life.

**Intense, right? Jason's a ghost?! How freaky is that?**


	4. Ball of Wax

**Over 1,000 words! I've got more to this section too in the next chapter!**

Jason POV

Somehow I ended up in a hospital. Around a hundred people in all white circled the room I stood in, aimlessly walking about.

One person stood against a wall. He saw me before I caught him, so he ran up and patted me on the back.

"Jason."

Startled, I spun around to stood face to face with a figure I immediately recognized. It was of my friend Quentin, smiling. I took many deep breaths, loudly exhaling on each of them. "Quentin? I thought you were…"

Quentin chuckled, "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"What are you? And who are all these people?"

"Gunshot huh? That'll do it every time… And they're…" He pointed to one of the people, "Ghosts."

"Ghosts?" My eyes widened in fear.

"Yeah… like us. Jason, don't you know you're dead?"

"Wait… I am not dead." I shook my head and backed up into one of the ghosts, who pushed me forward, "Even though I saw my body back with Sam… there has to be some way…"

Quentin rolled his eyes, "You look dead to me."

I was reminded of my white clothes and pale complexion. Panicking, I putting the palms of my hands to the sides of my head, "I'm too young to die!"

My friend smirked, "That's what everyone says."

"But I'm not ready. Do you understand me? I'm not ready." I tugged on Quentin's shirt, trying to persuade him that what I thought was not true, "I have a life."

"So did I. And hey… nobody's ready." Quentin nonchalantly chuckled and led me through crowds of the ghosts. I, on the other hand, had trouble realizing my inevitable fate.

I needed to get off that subject, "How exactly did you end in this hospital?"

"Honestly… I have no idea. One minute I'm with Jerome on the subway. The next we get off and are pushed into that track thing below the station. A train comes in at seventy miles an hour… CRASH!" He clapped his hands, sounding out the crash. The ghosts turned to look at him. He stuck up his thumb in agreement, leaving the ghosts to return to their wandering.

I stared at one of the ghosts in particular. A female with long grey hair covering her face, and thin bones that leaned over her feet like a mop, unlike Quentin, who retained his former appearance, "Why aren't you like them?"

"Well… it's only been a few months since the accident. These people have been here for years… one has been here two centuries."

"Wow." I paused, "Are we gonna become that?"

"Eventually. But Jason…" Quentin seemed a bit too excited to be a ghost, "There's so many things we can do now!"

I shook my head in disbelief, "Like what? Life is _nothing_ without Sam."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. It'll get better for her. This is just a tough time."

"Quentin," I demanded, "I need help. I need to tell Sam something really important. Her life depends on it. Do you know anyone that can help?"

Quentin bit his lip and thought about my question for a few moments, "Yes… but… you're not going to like it…"

I begun to worry about the tone of his response. "Who?"

"His name is Setosorcerer."

"Oh God," I groaned, my eyes blank of expression.

_An hour later_

"Have a nice day, Ms. Santiago!" Seto called out. He had a sly grin on his face, making me shiver. Picking up a stack of dollars, he shuffled through them, counting each by whispering them. Since I was a ghost, the whispers were heard as normal-voiced words.

"Okay…" I glared up at Quentin, who still kept his cheery smile, "What now?"

"You get him to notice you."

"But… he's not a real whisperer."

"You may not think it, my friend Jason…"

"Ugh! You sound like him now! Have you been contacting the living too?!"

"No," Quentin replied plainly, slightly drooping his head, "I've been contacting with the dead. I've been trying to find Jerome."

"Jerome never showed up at the hospital?"

"I never saw his spirit or body. He died before me. Jerome shielded me from being hit first."

"Wow."

Quentin nodded, "Seto has been trying to help me. He can help you get through to Sam."

"Are you sure? How do I get his attention?"

"I'm positive." Quentin paused and picked up a small stone, "Like this." He threw it at Seto's back, leaving the sorcerer to stand and face Quentin.

"Quentin!" Seto sighed, "What's wrong? Any luck with Jerome?"

Quentin titled his head, confused, and glanced over at me and back to Seto, "Wait…"

"Yeah?"

Quentin realized the sorcerer hadn't acknowledged me, "Can you not see Jason?"

"Jason? As in MinecraftUniverse Jason?"

"I'm right here!" I tried to shout out.

"He can't hear you," Quentin told me.

"How can he hear you then?"

Quentin shrugged.

I spoke up, "Did you ever ask him to tell you your future before you died?"

"No… Seto was a Youtuber then…"

"That's right… Dang. But it's a good thing. Making people pay money just for fake futures."

"I know that voice anywhere," Seto smirked.

"Jim."

Seto's face went pale white, staring me down, "My name is not Jim. If you want me to help you get in touch with your girlfriend, then do not ever call me Jim again."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Fine."

Quentin broke our argument, "I have to get back to the hospital. See you around, Jason?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Good. Bye!" Quentin disappeared in a flash of white light. I shielded my eyes. Seto didn't see a thing, oblivious.

"So?" Seto begun, "What happened with you?"

"You can predict the future! Yippee!" I growled.

"No… I guessed that… I thought Adam was going to steal Samantha from you."

"Oo… Plot twist. I had no clue." I sarcastically smirked, but realized what he said and my entire face drooped, "Wait… what? Adam steal Sam from me? A _month_ before our wedding?"

"It happens." Seto shrugged, "But… not in this situation. Cause you're dead."

"No shit sherlock."

"How'd it happen?"

"Well… there was a guy with a gun. His voice seemed strangely familiar. Someone I'd heard many times before… wait… I know who it was! And you're never gonna believe it!"

"The guy who killed you?"

I nodded in shock and sighed, "Ty. My old best friend _Ty_ murdered me. The worst part is that Sam is alone… but…" Another point came to my realization, "He has my wallet! It had my bank account number in it! Dammit! I've got to tell Sam! She knows it too… and if Ty loses the number… he'll go after her…"

"I told you I would help… so? What do I do?"

"We're going to her apartment."


	5. Sorry

This is not a chapter. I have not worked on a chapter since posting the last one.

So, yeah guys. This story isn't working out too well. I've got _Legend Parts 1 and 2_ on my hands, and I'll be starting _Dreams_ as soon as _Legend Part 1_ ends, so this story will not be continued.

It's the same exact thing as Musicalmania. I have no more enthusiasm to continue, and I also don't know how to. Most of you don't know of the musical Ghost, so this story is a bit useless...

No worries! I'm actually planning on placing a musical in _Dreams_... it won't be _Ghost_, but another no-name musical... lol... :P

I'll see you rayminers over on Legend and Dreams! Bye! And sorry to all of you who wanted this to happen!

:C Same exact thing with Musicalmania... hate doing this... but stuff has to be done... Stuff has to be done... :C


End file.
